A vida nunca é simples!
by Sakura Scatena
Summary: [Cap 3 no AR] Sakura parte para Inglaterra, onde conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos, mas nem tudo é alegria, como sempre, a vida não é simples, e com isso ela enfrentara muitas coisas que em seus planos não haviam! Muita aventura e romance com o casal mai
1. Não é justo!

" " pensamento

( ) o que pode estar acontecendo

minha intromissão

Cap 1 - Não é justo!

Sakura: "Eu nem acredito que eu estou aqui, insisti tanto para meu pai deixar, que acabei pensando que tudo o que está acontecendo fosse um sonho, uma simples ilusão! Tudo bem, meu pai tinha razão para ficar preocupado, imagina uma garota de 16 anos, em um país estrangeiro sem conhecer ninguém, mas eu não podia perder esta oportunidade"

Piloto: Ladys and gentmens, please put your sitbelts, cause we are going to land in England. ( Senhoras e senhores, coloquem seus cintos porque nos estamos para pousar na Inglaterra)

Sakura: "Nossa! Eu tenho de pegar o endereço do colégio (abre a bolsa a procura de um cartão) aqui, eu tenho que dar isto para o taxista e ai eu vou começar uma nova fase da minha vida"

Sakura Kinomoto é uma jovem garota de 16 anos, com lindos olhos esmeraldas, cabelos castanhos claros, até a metade das costas, que neste exato momento estavam presos em um rabo, fazendo com que alguns fios ficassem soltos devido ao repicado, tinha uma estatura media, de mais ou menos 1,68, um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um devido aos longos anos de balé clássico, precisamente 12 anos e este ultimo, era o motivo de sua ida a Inglaterra. Como é uma da melhores bailarinas do Japão, Sakura recebeu uma oferta para ir estudar no colégio Saint Andrew em Londres, sendo bolsista, no caso uma bolsa para a escola, mas ela deve se focar mais na dança, treinando com as melhores bailarinas da Inglaterra, e algumas de outros países, mas estas eram poucas, por isso Sakura não pode recusar esta proposta porque ela não é fácil de ser feita para estrangeiros.

Ela desceu do avião e logo sentiu um vento muito gelado, devido aos 10º C que estavam fazendo neste inverno. Ajeitou um pouco melhor seu cachecol, respirou fundo e foi a busca de sua mala.

Depois de ficar uns 20 minutos para poder achar a sua mala na esteira, e mostrar seu passaporte, Sakura saiu do aeroporto, entrou no taxi e entregou o endereço para o motorista que logo partiu.

Chegando lá, Sakura não acreditava no que via, era mais um castelo do que uma escola, especificamente um castelo medieval, muito bem cuidado devido aos longos anos de existência, em sua frente, existia um lindo jardim, com todos os tipos de flores possíveis, desde tulipas, que floresciam devido ao frio, a margaridas, que necessitavam de um pouco mais de cuidado, por não se darem muito bem com o frio. Ela não acreditava no tanto de alunos que passeavam pêlos jardins, todos muito felizes, Sakura só imaginava o quão legal iria ser esta estada.

Pagou o taxista e foi rumo a coordenação da escola, a muito custo, pois a escola era tão grande, que mesmo perguntando para varias pessoas aonde era, ela acabou se perdendo muitas vezes.

Sak: Com licença, eu queria saber com quem devo conversar, pois sou uma aluna nova vinda do Japão?

Secretária: Nome?

Sak: Kinomoto Sakura

Sec: A sim, senhorita Sakura, nos esperávamos que chegasse hoje. Me acompanhe, vou leva-la ao diretor!

Diretor: Como a senhorita pode ver, esta é uma das melhores escolas da Inglaterra, por seu ensino tanto quanto pelas atividades oferecidas aos alunos em horários livres e por termos os melhores técnicos, pois nos preocupamos muito com os esportes e com isso, temos os melhores times.

Sak: Eu percebo isto, e agradeço a oportunidade que me foi dada.

Dir: Que bom, que percebes isto. Fale com Lauren, que ela ira lhe dar os papeis que deves assinar, e o numero de seu dormitório e quarto, para que possa se instalar e na segunda que vem já possa começar.

Sak: Muito obrigado.

Dir: (no telefone) Lauren, a senhorita Sakura está indo ai, para acertar o que falta.

Lauren: Sim, senhor diretor.

Dir: Bem vinda a Saint Andrew.

Sak: Obrigada

Sakura sai da sala do diretor e se encaminha a secretaria.

Sak: Com licença, eu estou procurando a Lauren.

Lauren: Sou eu, em que posso ajudar?

Sak: Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, o diretor me mandou aqui.

Lau: A sim, venha comigo. Aqui esta, este é o seu dormitório, e o numero de seu quarto.

Sak: Eu vou dividir com alguém?

Lau: Sim, aqui diz que é a senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sak: Muito obrigado.

Lau: Nesta pasta, também tem os seus horários de aula, e dos dias em você tem suas atividades extracurriculares, no caso o balé.

Sak: Obrigado, tchau.

Ela estava muito feliz, e muito curiosa para saber como era esta menina que iria dividir com ela o quarto, e também muito ansiosa para que suas aulas de balé começassem, pois Sakura, não sabia mais viver sem elas

Logo que conseguiu achar o dormitório IV, Sakura se viu num outro impasse, achar o quarto numero 162.

Sak "Tudo aqui é muito grande, mas eu vou me acostumar. Eu espero! Aqui, achei, agora vamos bater, por que eu não sei como ela é, e talvez fique muito brava por entrar sem avisar! "

Knock, knock. finjam que é uma batida na porta, tá?

Tomoyo: Quem é?

Sak: Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, sou sua nova colega de quarto.

Tom: A tá, (abre a porta) Entra!

Sakura teve que se segurar para não sair dando pulinhos, ao ver o suposto quarto, que mais se parecia com um apartamento, na qual possuía uma sala central que era enorme, aonde a iluminação ressaltava o conjunto de sofás brancos com almofadas rochas e rosas, e ainda havia uma poltrona azul-bebê posicionada a frente de uma mesinha aonde tinham revistas, uma TV e logo ao lado um som.

Desta sala, podia se ver duas portas posicionadas uma de cada lado da sala, viradas uma para outra, que eram os quartos.

Esta ainda possuía uma sacada onde se viam duas cadeiras de vinil com estofado florido de vários tons de azul e uma mesa com um vaso de orquídeas brancas podendo se perceber que elas eram bem cuidadas e passavam uma tranqüilidade para aquele lugar.

T: Aquele é o seu quarto (apontando para a porta a direita).

S: Obrigado. Você é a Tomoyo Daidouji?

T: Sou, muito prazer.

Tomoyo é uma jovem também de 16 anos, que foi mandada por sua mãe, uma empresaria de sucesso no Japão, para estudar na Inglaterra com 10 anos, pois tinha certeza que este seria o melhor ensino que poderia oferecer a sua única filha, sendo assim Tomoyo não conviveu muito com sua mãe, só a via nas ferias, o que era pouco tempo.

Esta se tornou uma menina muito bonita, com lindos olhos azuis mais para o violeta, longos cabelos pretos repicados, um pouco acima da cintura, 1,69 de altura, e muito inteligente por sinal, fazendo parte do grupo de jovens empresários, sendo uma das melhores, o que despertou o interesse de sua mãe em abrir uma filial da Daidouji Company's em Londres fazendo Tomoyo administrai-la mesmo com sua pouca idade e inexperiência.

T: Aquele (apontando para a porta a direita) é o seu quarto.

S: Obrigado.

T: De nada, qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu vou estar no meu quarto. (e foi rumo ao seu quarto)

Mesmo cansada da longa e exaustiva viagem de aproximadamente 12 horas eu não sei quanto tempo é do Japão a Inglaterra, mas deduzo que seja mais ou menos isso : Sakura decidiu que iria arrumar seu quarto hoje porque amanha iria começar aos seus ensaios e assim não possuiria mais tempo para nada, pois eles iriam exigir muita concentração, esforço e disciplina.

Pela terceira vez no mesmo dia Sakura ficou impressionada, agora com seu quarto, uma suite, que possuía uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa, uma penteadeira e uma poltrona creme combinando com as paredes em tons de branco, creme e amarelo pastel.

Postou logo sua mala em cima do colchão que ainda não possuía uma bonita decoração assim como todo o cômodo, que precisava ser devidamente decorado de acordo com o gosto de seu hospede e no caso de Sakura, era a cor que mais gostava, lilás.

Retirou suas roupas e colocou-as no guarda-roupa e teve o maior cuidado para guardar suas dezenas de sapatilhas, pontas, e uniformes, mas foi quando chegou ao final da primeira mala, que ela se sentiu mal.

S: (pegando um porta retrato onde havia a foto dela, com seu pai e seu irmão mais velho Toya) "Papai, eu já estou com muita saudades, e ate de você seu chato, a única coisa que você fazia era me encher, né? (passando a mão no rosto de seu irmão, que logo pode-se ver uma lagrima bem em cima dele). Eu não posso ficar assim (secando as lagrimas), hoje é só o primeiro dia, então imagina daqui um mês? "

Colocou o porta retrato na penteadeira e disse para ela mesma.

S: Você tem de ser forte, pense que é uma férias mais longas!

Continuou arrumando seu quarto, tirando muitas e muitas roupas da mala, varias fotos, um diário e como sempre seu companheiro de aventuras, um leão de pelúcia de tamanho médio que foi colocado no meio da cama. Ouviu uma batida na porta e foi ver o que Tomoyo queria pois certamente a única que sabia que ela estava ali era ela.

S: Sim?

T: Já que você é nova aqui, deduzo que não saiba aonde é a lanchonete (viu Sakura confirmar com um aceno) e como está quase na hora do almoço, você quer ir comigo?

S: Claro, mas será que eu posso tomar um banho, me trocar e ai a gente vai?

T: Tudo bem, eu também tenho que me trocar. (dizendo isso virou-se entrou no quarto e bateu a porta)

S: "O que será que aconteceu com ela, para ser tão rude?"

Entrou no banheiro, que tinha uma decoração com azulejos brancos e alguns com flores em um tom meio azul,, retirou sua roupa jogando-as ali mesmo no chão e ligou a ducha para massagear suas costas cansadas da viagem. Aproveitou para relaxar bastante. Saiu do box, enrolou-se na toalha e foi rumo ao guarda-roupas, onde escolheu uma calça jeans básica, uma camiseta vermelha com uma fênix dourada estampada, um casacão cor café que ia até mais ou menos os joelhos e uma bota de couro preta de salto agulha, devido ao intenso frio.

Sakura adorava roupas confortáveis, mas quando estava frio, aproveitava para se vestir mais elegantemente.

Saiu do quarto, mas não encontrou Tomoyo, e decidiu bater na porta do quarto dela.

T: Entra!

S: Eu já estou pronta.

T: "timo, então vamos.

Sakura ficou impressionada como uma menina daquela podia ter um quarto tão misterioso, pois ele era pintado todo de preto tendo uma parede a letra de uma musica que ela não conhecia escrita em purpura. A cama e o chão cheios de roupas, maquiagem, CDs, tudo o que podia se imaginar.

S: A lanchonete fica aonde?

T: Tem uma perto do centro esportivo lá fora, e a outra fica ali ( apontando para uma porta muito grossa de carvalho que estava meio aberta)

S: Então vamos comer, porque eu to morrendo de fome, e esse cheirinho de fritas não esta ajudando!

Ao entrarem Sakura, ficou meio abobada com a bagunça que estava lá dentro, e quando digo bagunça, me refiro a uma gigantesca guerra de comida que rolava a solta por toda a imensa lanchonete.

Só o que ela via era, batatas fritas, macarrão e muitas ouras coisa voando por todo lado, inclusive perto dela. As paredes que eram brancas com faixas verticais de um terracota, estavam imundas de comidas, e os alunos estavam tão ou mais sujos que elas.

S: (sem graça) Isso é normal?

T: Em outras escolas não, mas aqui isso geralmente acontece uma vez por mês!

S: Que estranho!

T: Mas é legal. Vem vamos participar um pouco. (pega um bolo que estava na mesa a sua frente e joga para bem longe, e este acerta a pior pessoa que poderia ter pegado.) CORRE!

S: Han?

P: (tentando se limpar de um bolo que estava na sua cara) CHEGA! VOCÊ AQUI AGORA (apontando para Sakura, que estava loca a procura de Tomoyo, que havia desaparecido). E O SENHOR LI SHORAN TAMBEM, QUANTO AO RESTO FORA! AGORA!

S: Senhor diretor, porque você me chamou?

D: Não faça cara de santa, eu vi você jogar o bolo, e adivinha quem pegou?

S: O que? Eu não fiz nada!!!! NADA!

D: Eu não perguntei, agora vocês dois, o que vou fazer com vocês dois é meio difícil de decidir!

Só agora Sakura percebeu que havia uma menino ao seu lado, ele era bem alto, com cabelos cor de chocolate junto aos seus lindos olhos da mesma cor e com um corpo de dar inveja que se percebia devido ao quão molhada estavam as suas roupas de refrigerante, e isso não era nada, o menino estava imundo de comida, dos pés a cabeça.

L: O que você quer dizer com dois, eu só participei, como muitos outros!

D: Não me venha com essa, como sempre foi você que começou, e nem adianta reclamar. Agora, eu quero acordar e ver essa lanchonete limpa, ouviram, deste o teto e as paredes ate as cadeiras!

L: Eu não vou limpar nada. (emburrado)

D: A vai sim! Ou você quer ser suspenso do time. (Shoran ficou quieto) Foi o que eu pensei!

S: Eu também não vou limpar nada, porque eu não fiz nada de errado!

D: VOCÊS DOIS VAO LIMPAR E ACABOU! Os materiais para a limpeza estão atras do balcão. VÃO!

Sakura obedeceu, mas não acreditou no que estava acontecendo, mas acabara de chegar e já esta encrencada, e o pior, por causa e Tomoyo!

S: "A Tomoyo, você me paga. Oh se paga!

O_ie gente!_

_Eu sei que parei de escrever a muito tempo as minhas outras fics, mas simplesmente eu vou reeditar totalmente ULR e a EAA me deu um imenso bloqueio, mas podem ter certeza que eu não desisti delas não, só estou esperando essa fase horrível passar, e em quanto isso estou postando essa fic, que já faz um tempinho que tive a idéia._

_Pelo menos na minhas opinião, vai ser uma fic bem legal, vai ser uma aventura com romance entre nosso casal principal, como todos sabem SS, mas antes de ficarem juntos, ele vão penar muito, e como viram, ele não vão ter um começo muito bom!_

_Please, mandem reviews e façam uma mera fanfiqueira muito FELIZ, ok?_

_B-jos_

_Sakura Scatena (antiga Sakura16, quis mudar, e colocar o meu sobrenome!!!)_


	2. O primeiro ensaio

" " pensamento

( ) o que pode estar acontecendo

**_blabla _** minha intromissão

**.....Life is never easy..... **mudança de tempo ou cenário.

Cap 2 – O primeiro ensaio.

Após toda aquela limpeza, que levou umas 4 horas, Sakura estava exausta, ainda mais porque teve de fazer quase tudo sozinha.

"_Você não vai me ajudar?_

_Não!_

_Mas foi você que começou tudo. Eu não posso limpar esta lanchonete inteira!_

_Eu não vou limpar e acabou!_

_ACABOU! Você vai ajudar sim. (Jogando um esfregão para ele)"_

S: "Ah, esse Shoran me paga! Não fez quase nada. Acabou sobrando a maioria para mim."

Quando entrou no apartamento, mal acreditou no que via! Eram copos jogados para todos os lados, garrafas de cervejas vazias espalhadas pela mesa, sujeira e o pior pessoas dormindo no sofá e no chão.

S: Só era o que me faltava!

Foi em cada um, acordando-os e mandando para fora, mesmo com um bando de protestos, um a um ela foi despachando do apartamento.

Quando foi fechar a porta da sacada, encontrou Tomoyo dormindo nas cadeiras, com um bando de garrafas de vodka em cima da mesa, e um pó branco que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que era.

Apesar de odiar Tomoyo pelo que ela fizera com ela, não podia deixar ela ao relento com todo o frio que estava fazendo.

Tentou acorda-la, mas foi em vão, então passou-a pelos seus ombros e levou-a para o quarto.

Depois de tudo isso, o que mais queria era tomar um banho e cair na cama, pois estava quebrada e amanhã teria ensaio, mas como conseguiria ir não sabia. Tomou seu banho e ligou o despertador que ficou marcado para as 9:30 da manhã.

"_Era um lugar lindo, um campo para ser mais especifico, com um lindo gramado tão verde, que mais parecia um sonho. Este campo também possuía varias flores, que pela dedução de Sakura seriam margaridas, mas não era só o que tinha, na beirada de uma estrada de terra, que ia até um portão, várias cerejeiras as acompanhavam. Sakura estava no meio dessa estrada, olhando para o imenso portão prateado, de ferro, com vários emblemas que ela não entendia._

_Ao virar para trás, se deparou com uma linda casa, que no parecer de Sakura, era mais uma mansão, bem antiga, mas definitivamente muito bonita, mas não deu tempo de aprecia-la mais, porque de uma hora pra outra, o tempo fechou, e podia se avistar no céu, duas pessoas lutando. Não conseguia ver seus rostos, mas dava para perceber que uma possuía asas de um rosa muito bonito, e a outra possuía asas de cor verdes. _

_Ambas lutavam com muito fervor, mas não se sabia o porque desta luta. Quando ambas tiraram espadas, da onde Sakura não sabia..."_

Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin,

S: "Que barulho irritante"

Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin,

Sakura meteu a mão no despertador, que por pouco não quebrou, e sentou na cama para conseguia acordar. Abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para conseguir ver, pois a claridade era muita. Esta passava pelos vãos da cortina e iluminavam o tapete na frente de sua cama.

S: Nossa, que sonho estranho! "Mas não posso ficar pensando nisso agora, tenho de me arrumar para minha aula."

Tomou um banho bem rápido, pois o ensaio começava as 10:00, colocou a meia calça rosa, o colã preto, e por cima uma calça de moletom preta e um casaco de moletom azul, que atras se via uma garotinha com roupas de balé. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo, pegou uma bolsa para colocar suas sapatilhas e o que precisaria para fazer um coque.

Depois de se arrumar, saiu do quarto, e viu que a bagunça no apartamento ainda era a mesma, Tomoyo não tinha acordado ainda, e com certeza ela iria demorar muita para isto e o pior para arrumar aquela sujeira.

Quando estava na secretaria, havia perguntado para a secretária aonde ficava as salas de balé, e ela havia explicado que deveria sair do colégio pelas portas centrais, virar a direita seguindo o caminho, e ir até o outro bloco de prédios, que eram onde aconteciam aulas extracurriculares, e que para não errar mesmo, era só ver se o ginásio era do lado.

Demorou um pouco para achar, mas não foi tão difícil do que para achar a secretaria ontem.

Entrou no prédio e havia uma recepção, onde ela foi se informar sobre sua aula.

S: Com licença.

R: Sim?

S: Eu queria saber sobre os meus horários de aula, fui transferida, e...

R: Nome?

S: Kinomoto Sakura.

R: A japonesa, estávamos te esperando. Vou te levar a prof. Mizuki.

S: Obrigada.

Entraram numa sala, onde haviam três prof. conversando.

R: Kaho.

K: Oi?

R: Esta é Sakura Kinomoto, a japonesa.

K: Ah sim, pode ir Naruko, eu cuido dela.

N: Tá.

K: Eu sou Kaho Mizuki, vou ser a sua prof. enquanto estiver aqui.

S: Prazer.

K: Então, já está preparada para seu primeiro ensaio hoje. Sente-se, vamos conversar.

S: Eu trouxe tudo o que imaginei que poderia precisar. (sentando-se)

K: Bom Sakura, aqui é meio diferente, você vai ter ensaios de clássico, que sou eu que dou, aulas teóricas, que é com a prof. Margot, e jazz com a prof. Sarah.

S: Mas até hoje, eu só tive clássico.

K: Tudo bem, você vai se sair bem. Vamos que o ensaio começa daqui 10 minutos e ainda tem de conhecer as meninas.

S: Tá.

As duas entraram no vestiário onde Sakura viu muitas meninas se trocando e conversando bem alto, pareciam estar se divertindo.

K: (batendo palmas) Meninas!

Todas pararam e olharam para ela.

K: Bom, esta é Sakura Kinomoto, e ela vai fazer parte do nosso grupo. Como pode perceber Sakura, com você teremos um grupo de 12 meninas.

M: Oi, eu sou Meilin Li (dando a mão a Sakura)

S: Ola.

M: Bom, aos poucos você vai acabar conhecendo todas, mas vamos se trocar por que já estamos atrasadas.

K: Meilin, vou deixar Sakura contigo, apresente algumas das meninas a ela, e se apressem. Vou estar no salão.

M: Você teve sorte.

S: Porque?

M: Estamos no começo da seleção para a apresentação do final do ano.

S: Ai que bom. (tirando o moletom, e colocando uma saia de vual rosa, até o meio das coxas)

M: Vamos, porque a Kaho vai passar a coreografia para as meninas que querem tentar os solos.

S: Espera ai, deixa eu colocar as sapatilhas. (colocando-as) Então vamos.

Meilin foi a frente, porque Sakura não sabia aonde era o tal salão. Quando entraram, viu que era uma grande sala, com 2 paredes cheias de espelhos e as outras duas, eram janelas que iam desde o teto até o chão. A sala inteira era rodeada com barras pregadas a parede na altura da cintura das bailarinas.

K: Como todas estão aqui, irei mostrar um dos solos, teremos 3, sendo um deles sendo o a Bela e a Fera. Como algumas de vocês já sabem, nós iremos apresentar este ano a Bela e a Fera, e durante esta semana, vamos observar e escolher quem fará os papeis mais importantes. O príncipe já está decidido, ele será feito por Philipe Stabili, a maioria já o conhecem, e as que não, terão a oportunidade de conhece-lo na semana que vem. Agora vou mostrar o solo da princesa e depois irei ensina-las.

Kaho foi té o som, o ligou e se posicionou.

Quando a música começou, todas perceberam que a música, era bem suave, um real clássico, mas diferente do que elas já haviam visto, ela possuía um sentimento de solidão e de força.

**_Eu não vou detalhar as danças, por que não é todo mundo que entende e sabe o que significa o nome de cada passo. OK?_**

Kaho dançava por todos os espaços da sala, dando saltos, piruetas e os fazia com muita emoção.

Depois disso, ela ensinou as meninas todos os passos do solo, de 3 minutos, mas que demorou 5 horas para todas elas conseguirem decorar.

K: Acho que todas já conseguiram pegar bem, mas já passou muito da hora do almoço, e acho que a maioria está exausta. Vamos deixar para amanhã a passagem com a música.

M: Então tá. Tchau Kaho

N: Até

S: Até amanhã.

K: Até

Todas foram até o vestiário, e foi aí que a conversa rolou a solta, com todas se apresentando à Sakura.

D: Eu sou a Dessiré, sou da França.

N: Eu sou Naoko, que nem você, sou do Japão.

J: E eu sou do Brasil, meu nome é Julia.

S: Dentre todas só vocês são estrangeiras?

M: Tem eu né?

S: A desculpa Meilin, da onde você é?

M: O maravilhoso país da China!!!!!

S: E elas? (apontando para umas meninas que estavam sentadas do outro lado do vestiário, rindo muito por sinal)

M: Ela não gostam de nós.

J: Se acham melhores.

D: Só por que são daqui.

M: Elas são, Britany, Delia, Clarisse, Suzzy, Annah, Sarah e Rachel.

N: Mas não vamos falar daquelas chatas, vamos almoçar?

D: Eu to dentro

M: Podem contar comigo pra tudo!

J e S: Nós também.

Todas tomaram banho, se arrumaram e foram almoçar.

Meilin tem 16 anos, e veio de Hong Kong , ela possui lindos cabelos pretos até a cintura e olhos cor de chocolate, e tem 1,67. É uma menina muito meiga, mas com um temperamento forte, de causar medo em pessoas que não a conhecem. Por suas amigas ela é capaz de tudo.

Naoko, veio de Tóquio, e tem 15 anos. Ela possui cabelos castanhos ate o ombro, e olhos castanhos claros. Mede 1,67 como Meilin, mas seu temperamento se diferencia muito do da chinesa. Ela é muito paciente, adora histórias de terror, pratica flauta, e sempre que as outras entram em alguma briga, ela tenta convence-las do contrário.

Julia é do Brasil, mais especificamente de Porto Seguro. É uma bela jovem de 17 anos, morena, de cabelos pretos bem curtinhos, e olhos verdes. Sua altura é de 1,69, e é bem diferente de suas amigas, ela possui uma personalidade forte, é carinhosa, e ama os animais, é por eles, é capaz de virar uma fera.

Já Dessiré, é de Paris, e bem diferentes das outras, ela é loira, com os cabelos até o meio das costas, tem olhos azuis, mede 1,68 e também tem 16 anos. Dentre todas, é a mais estudiosa, adora ler, e seu passatempo é ouvir música.

Enquanto iam para a lanchonete, Sakura viu quão sortuda era, por conhecer meninas tão legais, que viriam a ser suas melhores amigas, durante um longo tempo.

**.....Life is never easy.....**

Em um castelo a muitas milhas da Terra, duas pessoas conversavam, uma aparentando estar muito nervosa.

P: Mestre, estamos com problemas, a dona da carta está começando a se lembrar do ocorrido através de seus sonhos.

M: Calma jovem Takashi, ela não está lembrando por si só, alguém está tentando quebrar meu feitiço, e é ele que necessitamos de procurar e eliminar.

T: Mas ele é muito forte mestre Argo.

A: Não tanto quanto eu meu caro, não tanto quanto eu. Não temas, nós iremos acabar com ele, e depois com aqueles dois idiotas dos protetores da Terra!

T: Você tem certeza mestre?

A: Não discuta comigo, insolente!

T: (curvando-se) Desculpa-me mestre.

A: Vá embora!

T: Com licença mestre (se retirando)

A: (olhando através da janela) Você será minha dona das cartas, pode escrever, será minha e de mais ninguém. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**.....Life is never easy.....**

_Ola gente._

_Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas o meu computador, deu o maior pau, vocês não podem nem acreditar, ele passou uma semana inteira com o cara para ele arruma-lo, e o pior, quase que eu perdi todas as minhas coisa, na verdade eu perdi, mas como tinhas salvo em disquete não perdi! Entenderam?_

_Desculpem por não responderem os e-mails que recebi, mas como expliquei, o pc quebrou, então vou responder aqui, tudo bem!_

_SBy Li: que bom que se gostou, espero que goste deste cap tb!_

_Mel: A Tomoyo desse jeito, é bem estranho, e agora, depois dessa festa de arromba, se vai achar mais estranho ainda!!!!! E valeu pela review!_

_MeRRy-aNNe: E ai, gostou do cap 2? Tomara que tenha gostado que nem do 1._

_Anna Lennox: E como se tá miga, to com saudades, faz um bocado de tempo que nos não se falamos ne? Vamos mudar isso também, vamos nos falar bastante de agora em diante, que você vai até se encher de mim. Hehehe. Mas que bom que se gostou, e ai tá o 2 cap, com muita demora, mas tá ai!_

_Então, ai tá o 2 capitulo, deixem uma review para fazer uma fanfiqueira feliz tá bom?_

_Bjos_

_Sakura Scatena_


	3. O aniversário turbulento

" " pensamento

( ) o que pode estar acontecendo

**_blabla _** minha intromissão

**.....Life is never easy..... **mudança de tempo ou cenário.

Cap. 3 – O aniversário turbulento

Já havia passado, quase 2 semanas que Sakura estava estudando e treinando muito no colégio, pois os testes para a peça, seriam na segunda-feira. Sua rotina era a mesma quase todos os dias, ir as aulas de manha e ensaiar a tarde, e como ficava muito cansada de seus ensaios, quase nunca saia com suas amigas pôr querer dormir bem cedo. Mas hoje, como era aniversário de Meilin, ela não teve escapatória, e ate ficou feliz, porque ela tinha de se divertir também.

Combinaram de fazer uma festa surpresa para ela, mas quase acabaram com tudo, quando Meilin ficou irritada com todas, por qualquer motivo, sendo por elas terem esquecido um passo no ensaio, ou por esquecerem os guardanapos no almoço, mas o real motivo, todas sabiam, era os fato de que para Meilin, elas haviam esquecido de seu aniversário de 17 anos.

N: Será que ela percebeu as nossas intenções?

S: Eu acho que não, porque ela ainda está brava com a gente.

D: A Saki tem razão, se ela soubesse, ela ia pelo menos para de brigar tanto conosco por quase nada.

S: Então vamos logo falar com ela, sair daqui, e ir ver se tá tudo arrumado para festa.

J: (gritando) Meilin!!!

M: O que você quer?

J: Nós já vamos embora, estamos muito cansadas.

S: (tentando não rir) Você sabe como eu durmo cedo, to morta.

M: Tudo bem, vão embora, eu vou ensaiar mais um pouco.

D: Então tchau.

N: Tchau Meilin.

M: (com uma voz muito seca) Tchau.

Quando saíram do prédio, nenhuma delas agüentou, caíram todas na gargalhada. Como a Meilin podia achar que elas haviam esquecido de seu aniversário? Elas eram suas amigas, e isso nunca aconteceria.

N: Parem, nós temos hahahaha que ir no apartamento, hahahaha e ver se já tudo arrumado!

S: Tatata, (parando de rir) vamos lá, ai depois trocamos de roupa.

Rumaram todas para o apartamento de Meilin, e quando chegaram, viram que tudo o que tinham combinado com Shoran, primo de Meilin, que depois de toda aquela confusão arrumada na lanchonete, até tinha virado um amigo das meninas, mas mesmo assim, Sakura ainda não ia com a cara dele.

L: O bolo tá na geladeira, as comidas no forno, o povo já tá chegando, a bebida no frezer, eu acho que já ta tudo pronto.

J: Valeu Li, sem você nós não íamos ter como arrumar tudo, sem a Meilin desconfiar. Valeu mesmo.

L: De boa, ela é minha prima, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

N: Tá tudo pronto, vamos trocar de roupa, ai a Sakura vai buscar a Meilin, vamos meninas!

J,S e D: É isso ai!

Depois de todas irem em seus apartamento, tomarem banho e se trocarem, Sakura foi até a sala de balé, e encontrou Meilin ainda ensaiando.

**.....Life is never easy.....**

S: Se não acha que já deu por hoje?

M: Não, tem de ficar perfeito, para eu conseguir o papel de Bela!

S: Eu tenho certeza que já está bom, agora vamos embora. E eu não vim por causa disso. Eu queria saber se você podia me emprestar a matéria de matemática da aula de hoje, por que eu não anotei nada.

M: Tudo bem, mas vê se começa a anotar Sakura, ou senão se vai levar bomba nessa matéria, viu?

S: Tudo bem, vamos?

M: Ta, deixa eu pegar as minhas coisas no vestiário.

Enquanto Meilin ia buscar suas coisas, Sakura não conseguiu tirar o sorriso da cara.

M: Que sorriso bobo é esse? Ta apaixonada e não contou pra mim é?

S: Até parece. Vamos logo que eu estou com frio!

M: Quem mandou não colocar um casaco, bem feito! (rindo)

S: Valeu, rindo da minha desgraça. E eu que achei que você fosse minha amiga. (fazendo bico)

M: A para de ser melodramática, eu só to brincando.

S: Eu sei!

M: (abrindo a porta) Senta ai, que eu vou pegar. (acendendo a luz)

Todos: Surpresa!!!!

M: O que?

S: Você realmente achou que nós íamos esquecer do seu aniversário?

M: (com lágrimas nos olhos) Eu não...

N: Parabéns Meilin!

J: Da para vocês saírem da porta.

M: Até você Shoran? Eu realmente achei que você tinha esquecido.

L: Eu posso até não gostar de você (rindo) mas eu não ia esquecer, você me disse só umas trezentas vezes neste mês que o seu aniversário tava chegando.

M: (sorrindo) Obrigado gente. Agora eu quero bolo! E espero que seja de chocolate, porque vocês sabem...

D: que eu amuuuuuuuuu chocolate! Nós sabemos, você não para de falar isso.

M: (com os olhos brilhando) Então, é de chocolate?

N: Claro que é!

M: Cadê? Cadê? Aonde?

L: Será que nós primeiro podemos cantar parabéns, ai depois você pode acabar sozinha com o bolo!

M: Você é muito mal, e até parece que eu iria comer sozinha!

S: Nós sabemos, mas vamos, porque todos estão esperando.

Meilin reparou, que todo o time de futebol, que seu primo era capitão, e que ela era amiga, estava lá, junto com algumas meninas que eram da sala dela e Julia. Todos conversando e dando parabéns a ela.

Quando Sakura trouxe o bolo, ela realmente não acreditou, ele era enorme, de chocolate, com recheio e cobertura de brigadeiro, e coberto inteiro com granulado.

Após cantarem o parabéns, Meilin caiu direto no bolo, deve ter comido uns 5 pedaços, mas como ela mesma dizia a seu primo que a estava enchendo por comer tanto, "Esse bolo está uma maravilha"

**.....Life is never easy.....**

A milhas distantes, Argo assistia tudo o que acontecia com Sakura, por um espelho mágico.

A: (gritando) TAKASHI!

T: (entrando e curvando-se) Sim mestre?

A: Você conseguiu encontrar o maldito?

T: Infelizmente ainda não mestre, mas ainda estou tentando.

A: Eu tive uma idéia. Mande Ziemo atacar perto deste tal apartamento (apontando para o espelho)

T: Ok mestre, com licença. (retirando-se)

**.....Life is never easy.....**

J: Então Sakura, você vai tentar o solo?

S: Eu não sei, com Meilin tentando também, fica meio difícil. Mas e você?

J: Que nada, vou ficar na minha mesmo.

D: Eu acho que as únicas que vão tentar, é a Meilin e a Sarah, mas tenta sim, você dança muito bem.

S: Eu não sei, ainda vou decidir.

Todos estavam se divertindo muito, mas ao ouvirem um barulho muito forte, de alguma coisa muito grande se quebrando lá fora, foram até a sacada, e o que viram fez com que entrassem em pânico.

Uma criatura muito grande, de cor azulada, com asas vermelho fogo, olhos pretos e grandes, voava livremente pelo céu, laçando bolas de fogo de sua mão, pelo céu, fazendo com que o céu se ilumina-se, parecendo uma chuva de meteoros.

S: O que está acontecendo?

L: Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

D: Aquilo é um mostro ou o que?

L: Também não tenho a mínima idéia.

Voltando ao céu, agora se podia perceber mais uma criatura voando, mas na verdade, era uma pessoa.

P: (gritando) SONO!

Sakura, reparou que quando aquela pessoa gritou, todas as pessoas que estavam por lá, caíram num sono, menos ela e Shoran.

S: (com lágrimas nos olhos) Li, o que está acontecendo?

L: Eu não sei, mas parece que todos estão dormindo.

S: Mas porque nós não?

L: Não sei, mas vamos ver se todos estão bem.

S: Ta.

No céu.

Z: Você realmente achou que o mestre não iria descobrir o que você estava tramando?

P: Não, eu sabia que ele iria descobrir minhas intenções, mas não achei que fosse burro o bastante para uma aparição.

Z: NÃO INSULTE MEU MESTRE, SEU INSOLENTE!

P: Seu mestre. Você fala como se ele fosse tudo pra vocês, só que pra ele, você não passa de um mero serviçal.

Z: CHEGA (lançando uma bola de fogo em direção a pessoa)

**.....Life is never easy.....**

T: Mestre, porque o senhor fez isso?

A: (sentando-se em frente do espelho) Porque não conseguíamos acha-lo. Qual o melhor jeito de atrai-lo, senão colocando a mestra das Cartas e o descendente de Clow em perigo?

T: É verdade mestre, mas você acha que Ziemo, dará conta dele, afinal ele é a reencarnação de Clow.

A: Não, mas é ai que você entra!

T: Como mestre.

A: Reforçando o feitiço! Seu idiota!

T: Sim mestre.

A: Agora saia!

T: Com licença.

A: Você pode conversar com eles Clow, mas eles lembrarem de tudo, isso nunca irá acontecer! (voltando sua atenção para o espelho).

**.....Life is never easy.....**

P: (se desviando) Você precisara ser mais rápido do que isso para me acertar!

Z: E quem disse que eu mirei em você?

Quando olhou para onde a bola de fogo estava indo, levou um enorme susto, ela estava indo em direção de Sakura e Shoran, que estavam procurando ver se as pessoas que passeavam pelo colégio estavam bem.

P: SEU IDIOTA!

**.....Life is never easy.....**

_Oie._

_Como eu tinha prometido, vou postar a cada 15 dias, e aqui esta o 3 cap. Espero que gostem, apesar de eu não ter gostado muito do desenrolar deste capitulo, mas tudo bem, o bom é que eu consegui escrever neh? Bom, a maioria deve saber quem é a pessoa lutando, a reencarnação de Clow._

_Algumas pessoas que me mandaram review, eu respondi por email, se não chegou, me desculpa, porque meu email tá uma merda, agora as outras, eu vou responder aqui tá._

_- __Camille Castle__: Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas se achassem uma pessoa que você parecido com o Shoran, eu ia ficar muito feliz! HEHEHEHEHE. Brigada pela review_

_- MY Ogawara: Foi o feitiço que fez com eles perdessem a memória, mas isso eu vou explicar melhor depois._

_- Ray, se nem precisa comentar, valeu por me agüentar no msn, e até no colégio. Heheheh. Valeu mesmo miga, e brigada._

_E como sempre, deixem uma review, esse botãonzinho ai em baixo, é para ser usado viu? _

_Bjos_

_Sakura Scatena_


End file.
